Friends Found In Unexpected Places
by FrenchFriesCafe
Summary: Set in fourth year, no horcuxes Hogwarts can;t understand just how their golden boy became so closely acquainted with not only a Durmstrang student but a Slytherin as well. What has Harre been up to in his holidays? Language and a bit of gore.


**J.K. Rowling's character.**

**I got distracted again with another one shot. Soz abotu my other stories.**

**Please read and review.**

---------

"…This year Hogwarts is honoured to be holding the Triwizard Tournament!"

Screams erupted around the great hall as the students celebrated the new event. This was a great experience by the sounds of it and everyone was excited. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at Gryffindor table applauding and murmuring amongst themselves.

"That's why mum was so excited when she sent me off then."

Harry and Hermione nodded to Ron.

"Any of you gonna enter?" Harry asked, looking at the two.

"Yeah." Ron scoffed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I have no interest in participating into a dangerous competition, simply for a bit of winnings." Hermione sniffed, getting an eye roll from Ron. "What about you Harry?"

"Nah, s'not like I need the money and fame and glory doesn't appeal to me. I've had enough adventures thanks." Harry shrugged, looking back to the head table.

"Students from Durmstrang and Beuxbatons will be arriving this Saturday. I want all of you to welcome our guests into the school and be on your best behaviour." Dumbledore said, looking over his students. "I'm also afraid to announce the tournament will only be held for seventeen year olds due to the tournaments danger level."

This time it was screams of anger as six years of the school groaned over the new rule. Dumbledore merely dismissed them, returning to his plate of food.

"So not only is Quidditch cancelled, but we can't even bloody participate." Ron grumbled, looking extremely downcast.

"Well that gives us more time to study them."

The boys immediately stood up, leaving Hermione behind who was already talking about a revision timetable.

* * *

The sparks finally settled from the Durmstrang staffs and the hall broke out of its stupor. Applauds and cheering echoed throughout, whilst the Durmstrang students remained blank and unreadable. Ron was already hyperventilating over the thought of Victor Krum being in the castle.

Ron quickly shut up and lost his breath altogether when the Beuxbaton girls walked in. They glided into the room, looking pristine and graceful in their movements. Every boy was completely entranced, whilst many girls glared with envy. Once their performance was over the hall applauded again, wolf whistles echoing through the room. The girls of Beuxbatons merely sniffed at the raucous behaviour of Hogwarts.

Harry quickly returned to his meal, feasting on the roast in front of him. He noticed Ron, who was unexpectedly not looking at his plate and was instead goggling at the Beuxabton girls and Vicktor Krum. Hermione was trying to ignore him and withhold herself from screaming at her crush. Harry sighed, it was all a big roundabout with those two.

The meal finished and the students began to leave, the two new schools being lead to their accommodations by head of houses.

"Harry." A yell from somewhere in the hall made a few heads nearby turn.

"Harry…Oi, Potter. HARRY!" Harry finally turned around at the edge of the doors, searching the crowd for whoever was calling him.

"Potter." The voice was closer and he turned around, catching sight of one of the Durmstrang boys pushing through the crowd. Harry's eyes widened as he recognised the face.

"Adrian." He shouted in surprise, running up to the seventeen year old and embracing the guy in a big hug.

Now plenty of other students had stopped to watch the reunion scene, wondering how the boy-who-lived knew a Durmstrang student.

"Bloody hell, Adrian, what the fuck are you doing here?" Harry let go, looking into his friends bright blue eyes. "No, wait, I can figure that out. Why didn't you tell me you were a wizard.?" Harry shouted now, whacking the boy over the head in anger.

"Because-_ow_- I didn't- _stop that_- know you- _for Merlin's sake_- you were a wizard." Adrian finally finished, grabbing hold of Harry's hands which had been repeatedly punching his friend.

"Oh. Sorry then." Harry said, not looking the slightest bit apologetic as bruises began to form on Adrian's pale skin.

"s'okay. I get that a lot of people want to get close to you cos' of who you are in England. You're not as famous where I'm from."

"I didn;t think abotu wizard's from other countries when i presumed you to be a muggle because you didn;t recognise my scar." Harry shrugged.

"Well, I do know your name vaguely. I would have known who you were if you had introduced yourself Harry Potter, not Harry Dursley."

"But you just called out Potter." Harry pointed out, looking slightly confused, as did the eavesdroppers surrounding the pair.

"Yeah, loads of my friends were pointing you out to me. I have to say I was surprised to find you being called Potter rather then Dursley." Arian said, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry ignored Adrian and decided to change topic. "You know Blaise is here too." He whispered.

"No way! He's a wizard too?" Adrian shouted out, making Harry cringe, whilst Adrian scanned the crowd in disbelief.

And indeed there was Blaise Zabini standing in the shadows, watching the reunion. Harry stopped Adrian before his friend could make his way over to the Slytherin.

"Adrian you have to know Blaise and I can't be friends here at Hogwarts. Because of the war and house competitions."

"Really?" Adrian rose his eyebrows. "Well that's just stupid."

"It's Blaise's decision." Harry explained, looking back at the Slytherin. Blaise nodded at the pair as they caught each other's eyes, before slinking off to the Slytherin dungeons unnoticed by the rest of the students.

"Harry aren't you going to introduce us." Hermione calmly said, sidling up to where Harry was. Harry jumped, haven forgotten his friends were there. Adrian noticed Harry's surprise and smirked.

"Not getting out of practice are you Potter?"

"You wish." Harry retorted before turning back to Hermione and Ron. "Hermione, Ron, this is a friend from the Dursley's, Adrian Drail…Is that your real name?"

"Yes, not everyone uses false names Harry. Nice to meet you Harry's friends." Adrian greeted, evidently having already forgotten their names.

Hermione and Ron meekly waved at the tall seventeen year old in front of them.

"Drail!" Karkaroff shouted out. "Get to your rooms immediately."

Adrian gave an apologetic smile to Harry, patting the boy on the back and whispering in his ear. "The three of us will have to get together some time." Before running after his headmaster.

* * *

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Harry asked at Hermione who was looking discontent with her hands on her hips and eyebrow raised as she stood in Gryffindor boys dorm.

"What Hermione means-" Seamus said, flopping down on Harry's bed. "Is well, how do you know this wizard who attends Durmstrang on the other side of Europe."

The rest of the boys nodded vigorously, all looking eager, awaiting the answer.

"Oh, I met him when I was about nine down at the playground near where my relatives are. He goes down to Surrey to meet up with his family for half of the summer holidays every year and since there aren't many kids around our age in the area we just became friends."

"Why did he think you were called Durlsey?" Neville asked.

Harry blushed slightly. "My uncle and aunt are called Durlsey and when I was younger I er…I used to wish I was part of their family and then maybe they'd accept me so I called myself Dursley, then when I found I was famous I just stuck to it to avoid fans." Harry shrugged in nonchalance.

Neville nodded in understanding.

"You should tell Dumbledore, he could be dangerous." Hermione said with a frown.

Harry frowned. "Why on earth would I tell Dumbledore about Adrian?"

"He's from Durmstrang." Ron butted in. "He could be dangerous and he didn't tell you he was a wizard."

"First of all, Adrian thought I was a muggle and vice versa so of course we weren't going to talk about magic. Second, Adrian is my friend and I know he isn't dangerous. Third I will not tell Dumbledore about every measly thing that happens in my life, he doesn't need to know." Harry snapped back, his cheeks slightly flushed in anger, contrasting with his pale skin.

Ron and Hermione couldn't help but step back in fear.

"Sor-Sorry Harry, we didn't mean to pry. We were just worried." Hermione quickly consoled. Harry nodded before he rolled back into bed, not bothering to say good night.

Ron had already left; on his way to tell Dumbledore himself.

* * *

Harry sat opposite the aged headmaster who had a serious frown on his face.

"Harry, I hear you've made friends with one of the Durmstrang students."

Harry would have sneered but managed to swallow it, settling for nodding in answer instead.

"Are you sure that is wise? Your friend may be dangerous and considering your history, those with a dark background are not the best with whom to make acquaintances with." Dumbledore looked with a frown over his half-moon spectacles, his hands clasped together.

"With all due respect professor, Adrian is my friend and I trust him. I don't think I should let the past control my future otherwise I'd never get the chance to live."

Dumbledore pursed his lips as Harry spoke against him for the first time. "If that is what you think, very well. I apologise, I may have pushed into your life too far."

Harry merely nodded before standing and leaving the office, hoping to send an owl to two close friends of his.

* * *

Harry got a letter before he was able to send one; it arriving at the dinner table. One for Adrian and one for Harry. They both knew who it was from.

_Meet on the seventh floor at the same hour, outside the tapestry of Barnabus the barmy._

Harry withheld himself from looking up to find the writer, but instead memorised the note before it predictably burst into flames; Slytherins were so paranoid.

* * *

Harry arrived at the tapestry, finding Adrian already there. They grinned at each other and were about to pounce until a cold voice echoed down the corridor.

"Now is not the time to play in the middle of a wide open space where anyone can see us. Follow me."

Adrian and Harry span round to find Blaise exiting the shadows in that creepy way he always seemed to move. Bliase had always been the silent type, except for when he got a taste of bloofd. It turned out the Slytherin's mother had remarried to a pureblood who was living not too far from Surrey and that was how they met as Harry recognised another wizard in the back streets.

Adrian and Harry nodded and stayed silent as their friend paced the corridor three times. Both Harry and Adrian jumped as a door appeared in the wall, opening up for the three of them who all walked in together.

Harry stood, stunned as he stared into the space which was the exact replica of where they had all met and become closest.

"It's the pit." Adrian breathed in wonder as he stare into the massive bowl at the center of the room, an exact copy of the fighting arena back home. Blaise walked over to the side and pressed a large red button, causing the floor to quickly cover the dip, making it flat, only to have a large cage drop back down.

"The cage as well." Blaise smirked at the stunned faces of his friend.

"This is so cool. How did you find it?" Adrian practically yelled, running over to the wall where dozens of weapons were on show.

"By accident." Blaise shrugged, standing up next to Harry and Adrian who were already choosing a form of defence.

"hm, I think I'll take ….That one!" Harry shouted as he grabbed two short swords and attacked an unsuspecting Blaise next to him. The boy leaped back as Harry's sword narrowly missed his throat.

"Oh, you want to play, Potter?" Blaise grinned, grabbing a machete. Adrian quickly pulled up a chair, setting a barrier around himself as he sat back and watched the fight with his own smile.

The two dived and ducked, dodging the opponent's violent attacks as they tried to cut the other. Harry dug his swords into the ground, using them as leverage as he pushed his body up and span round to kick Blaise in the face. Blaise flew into the side wall with a deafening crack. Harry pulled his swords out just in time to block the machete that came at his torso. Blaise was bleeding over his eyes and his side seemed to be badly injured. Harry grinned and ducked, removing all force that was pushing Blaise back. Harry was able to knock Blaise's lags out from under him as the Slytherin lurched forward but that attack didn't go as anticipated as Blaise quickly flipped over and punched Harry in the jaw, forcing Harry to fall back to the ground.

Harry felt his shoulder pop out of its socket as he fell to the harsh concrete on is side. He grunted and attempted to roll to his side, hoping to get up. The wrong side; a foot blocked Harry's escape and all too quickly the pointed end of a sword was pressed against his throat.

"That makes the total score 14-17 to Harry." Adrian announced, clapping to Blaise's victory. "So, I fight the winner?" Adrian offered, smiling at Blaise as he already reached for a spear.

* * *

"Harry, what happened to your arm?" Hermione practically screeched as Harry sat down at the table, arm in a sling. Harry winced as Hermione's voice carried across the hall to all those who were seated for the naming ceremony to the triwizard tournament.

"I er…Well, I fell down some stairs." Harry murmured, ignoring Hermione and Ron's disbelieving look.

They quickly turned their attention to the front as Dumbledore stood up to collect the names from the cup.

The names came out one by one, everyone cheering to the competitors. As Dumbledore started his speech, the cup burst into life again, another name lurching out.

"H- Harry Potter." The old man called out. Harry stared dumbstruck until Hermione nudged him, causing his arm to jerk in pain as he snapped out of his daze. He stood and approached the front, taking his name and walking into the competitors room.

* * *

"I think someone's trying to kill you."

"Thank you Blaise, you sure know how to comfort me." Harry sarcastically sneered at the unhelpful comment. Merlin, he was still dealing with being forcefully entered into a competition and having Ron suddenly hate him, now someone was trying to kill him?

Blaise carried on, ignoring the comment. "Slytheirn house is restless, I think something is happening…involving the dark lord and the tri-wizard tournament."

"Oh…" Harry had nothing to say to that.

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" Adrian butted in, worried for his friend.

"Dunno, just let it play out I guess." Harry shrugged.

"Merlin, you really don't have any care for your own life."

Harry grinned. "That's why I fight. For the thrill of the possibility that I might lose it."

Adrian and Blaise rolled their eyes.

All three fought for different things. For Blaise it was the blood and gore and joy in slicing up another. For Adrian it was the feeling of power he had when he found victory. For Harry it was for the feeling of living as those rushed breaths could very well be his last.

* * *

The crowd stared in dumb surprise as Harry Potter emerged, clutching Blaise Zabini from the water at the end of the second task. Adrian wasted no time rushing to the edge and pulling his two friends from the cold depths of the lake.

"Well that blows your cover." Harry muttered as he gulped in breaths of air whilst laying next to Blaise.

"You think." Blaise muttered sarcastically, snatching a towel from a small blonde girl next to him and drying himself off. Adrian sighed and waved his wand at the two, drying them with a quick spell. Blaise sneered, hiding his blush as he had forgotten about magic.

"At least now I can challenge you two wherever, whenever I want." Adrian smirked before sidling off into the crowd.

* * *

"What the hell is this? You're best friend is BLAISE FUCKING ZABINI?! What the hell happened to me? What is up with you and all these secrets Harry?"

Ron screamed at Harry who stood perfectly still at the other side of the room, his composure never faulting.

"I'm sorry that I never told you I was friends with Blaise, but seeing the way you treated other Slytherins made me think you wouldn't accept him. Plus I'm still angry over the way you treated me when my name came out of the cup and you went to talk to Dumbledore behind my back, that's why Blaise was in the lake and you weren't."

"…oh." Ron quickly quietened down as he, for once, took the time to think over things and listen to Harry's words. "I er…well." Ron rubbed the back of his neck and kept his eyes to the ground as he forced his way through the awkward situation. "I s'pose I'm 'cough' I'm sorry I made you feel that way. And I'm…I'm ok with it, so long as you are, you know being friends with a Slytherin and I don't really trust him, which was why I went to Dumbledore but…well…sorry, I should have said something."

Harry beamed at Ron who's ears had gone bright red. "Thanks Ron." He smiled, causing Ron to shrug before getting into bed. The pair sat in silence for a while as they started to fall asleep.

"Hey, Ron."

"Yeah."

"In the morning, if you want, I'll show you a few secrets."

"That'd be cool."

* * *

"You think it's okay to tell him"? Adrian asked, frowning down at Harry.

"Yeah, he's my best friend and deserves to know."

"But can he be trusted."

Harry threw a knife at Blaise for his unhelpful comment. The boy managed to dug just in time as the knife imbedded itself in the wall behind him.

"Of course he can." Harry growled, a hint of a threat in his voice.

"Your funeral." Blaise muttered, moving to the back of the room.

The door opened and Ron stepped in, weary of the stared he was getting from the three occupants. He slowly lifted a hand and waved at them. "Hi." He squeaked out meekly.

Harry smiled at Ron's embarrassment. "Right, Ron. I should probably start by saying I met Blaise and Adrian down in a club at Surrey. Well, it wasn't a club, it was just a underground street meeting thing. None of us knew the other was a wizard, well except for Blaise and myself but…anyway, I should probably just show you."

"Show me?"

"You might want to get behind the shields Weasley." Blaise said, before dragging the boy behind them. Ron sat still as he stared through the bars into what looked like a massive cage that Adrian and Harry were in. The door slammed shut and the fight began.

Ron watched with his jaw unabashedly open and eyes wide open, staring at the scene. The tow figures relentlessly jumped, ran and span around the cage. The sound of clashing metal and rattling bars filled the room, hammering through Ron's head. Blurred movements, splattered with red blood crossed through Ron's eyes and he shivered at the raw intensity of it all.

Before Ron knew it, the door clanked open again and out stepped two bloodied boys.

"Harry wins, total score: eighteen all." Blaise called, making Ron jump next to him.

"Well," Harry panted out, leaning against the wall whilst he cleaned himself up. "What do you think?"

There was a tense moment of silence before Ron answered. "That was bloody awesome."

Both Adrian and Harry fell over laughing at the statement whilst Blaise hid a smile behind his hand. When they finally caught their breath back, Harry managed to stand and fall back down next to Ron.

"so…the whole fighting thing is okay with you?"

"Yeah! Do you think you could show me some of those moves? Is that what you've been doing over the summer holidays? I mean…whoa. Hey are you alright, that looks painful mate." Ron prodded Harry's arm, causing Harry to bat the arm away.

"I could train you if you want, but Adrian's generally best if you really want to learn."

"And Weasley." Harry and Ron turned around where they were sitting to face Blaise. "This isn't some kiddie stuff with good looking moves." Blaise slinked forward until he was leaning over Ron's seat. "This is the real thing. We teach you how to kill and keep your own life. Not how to do a bit of defence and run away."

Ron could only nod dumbly as he agreed to the training. A slap on the back made him lurch forward and look up into the Durmstrang student's eyes who were twinkling at him. "I'm lookin' forward to a new student."

* * *

"Ron, Harry, where have you been?" Hermione pounced on the two Gryffindors who were covered in sweat and blood as they entered the hall. Adrian and Blaise followed shortly behind them in much the same state. The Slytherins were notably glaring at Blaise and the Gryffindors while Durmstrang students remained slightly confused but otherwise indifferent. Other Hogwarts students openly stared in curiosity for the Gryffindor golden boy's life. The focus of the attention ignored them all.

"Nowhere." Ron quickly answered, gaining exasperated looks from the others.

"We were just messin' around 'Mione." Harry said, giving a 'we'll talk later' look. She pursed her lips and nodded before walking back to the Gryffindor table. Harry waved goodbye to Adrian and Blaise who sat together at the Slytherin table.

"So?"

"…So, What?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

"So will someone explain to me just what the HELL you two think you're doing!" Hermione practically screamed, getting odd looks from everyone in the hall. The boys couldn't help but blush for Hermione's sake who remained oblivious of the attention she was getting.

"'Mione, please calm down. I'm sorry we didn't tell you this morning but we got up early to meet up with Blaise and Adrian. We only decided last night." Harry said, trying to look apologetic.

"But they're dark!" Hermione whispered as if it was the answer to everything.

Ron couldn't hold back a snort at the statement. "We were stupid in thinking that every Slytherin is dark Hermione. Both Adrian and Blaise are perfectly normal, admittedly they have a few odd habits, but otherwise very decent people."

Hermione simply stared at Ron, mouth hanging open. She was ignored as the Gryffindors went back to their meal.

When desert finally popped into existence, Hermione snapped from her daze, having been unable to eat any of the main meal. "That still doesn't explain why you're covered in blood!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at Ron and Harry.

Both boys looked up confused; this was the first thing she said in twenty minutes and they thought the last conversation had ended.

Harry answered. "We we're…messing around, like we said and it got out of hand. We lost track of time and weren't able to shower otherwise we'd miss supper."

Hermione huffed indignantly before serving herself an extremely small portion of fruit for herself, despite all the sweeter puddings laid out in front of her.

The golden trio left the great hall separately and did not speak for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Good Luck Harry." Ron said, patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah, your going to need it." Adrian said, punching Harry on the arm.

Blaise merely watched from the side lines, giving a supportive smile to Harry as the boy slowly walked through the crowds to the maze's entrance.

Ron, Adrian and Blaise took their seats in the stands together. They ignored the disapproving looks from Slytherins, Gryffindors and Durmstrang students, choosing to settle in and band together in their care for Harry. Hermione glared under her eyelashes at the trio before turning to watch as Cedric Diggory and Harry entered the maze together.

* * *

Harry sighed as he sliced the underbelly of yet another blast-ended skrewt. Really, this test was way too easy.

* * *

_Now things were getting interesting_. Harry thought to himself as he stupefied Krum. Delacour had already been taken out of the maze by the professors. Now it was just him and Diggory.

* * *

Harry lost all breath as the cup pulled at his navel and port keyed himself and Diggory away. A feeling of panic at the unexpected event filled Harry's stomach before he quickly composed himself. The panic just shot straight back up when he caught sight of their destination and the name on the massive tombstone behind him.

* * *

Harry lay on the ground, still convulsing slightly from the cruciatus curse by Voldemort. He was surrounded by death eaters and Voldemort stood with his wand raised, still pointed at Harry. Harry had already lost his wand, lost in the grass somewhere behind him. But he wasn't defenceless. The throwing knives Harry always kept on his were still attached to his legs and in the huddled foetal position he lay in, he could easily grab one and hide it in his shirt sleeve without being noticed. So he did.

* * *

Voldemort leaned over Harry, mocking the boy who was so weak on the floor. Harry saw his chance as sickly white flesh was revealed to him. He rolled onto his back and pulled the knife out, reaching up and slashing at Voldemort's revealed throat. Gravity pulled the man's blood down and it splattered across Harry's face, narrowly missing his eyes. Harry quickly kicked the man back before the dark lord could fall on top of him. He grabbed Voldemort by the back of his coat and dragged the man who was still choking on his blood backwards, using him as a shield as curses from death eaters were shot at Harry. They hit the dark lord instead. Harry reached his wand and acciod Cedric's body and the cup, he also kept a tight hold to Voldemort's now dead body.

* * *

The crowd's roaring quickly died down as screams emerged instead. No one dared approach Harry, fearing the ugly beast that lay slain next to him. Amos Diggory came down first, clutching for his son. Harry ignored the mourning father, choosing to stand up and limp over to the clear bench instead. He collapsed on it and rested his tired body. Blaise, Adrian and Ron quickly came up next to him, already giving Harry towels and water.

"At least some people have some common sense." Harry muttered gratefully to his friend as the rest of the audience remained stone stunned.

"Harry…" Ron whispered. "Is that- Is that V-Vol- Voldemort?"

Harry grimly smiled at Ron, looking back at the body his friend was pointing to. "Yep." He smiled.

Ron practically beamed back before whooping for joy. "He's dead! VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!" Ron yelled, causing the other three to cringe. The crowd finally started to pay attention as they realised _something_ had happened.

Dumbledore approached Harry next. "Well, done my boy. I'm sorry this had to be so hard on you." Harry merely sneered up at the old man.

Shouts from the side caused the headmaster and his pupil to look over. Blaise held Moody at the end of wand point, growling at the professor.

"Mr Zabini, what do you think you are doing?" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Taking care of a traitor." Zabini growled, stunning Moody before pulling him over. "He was trying to attack Harry. I saw him."

"I'm afraid we'll need a bit more proof."

Zabini couldn't provide any.

* * *

The stadium was emptied as students were sent back to their dormitories. Aurors were taking in statements from Harry and Mediwizards were cleaning him up. The body of Voldemort was already being dissected whilst Diggory's had been taken away. Blaise remained next to Harry, refusing to release Moody. It was then the two boys started to notice some weird transformation going on with the unconscious professor.

Those in the area had stopped in curiosity to watch as Mood y transformed into another man. Then the aurors were in a panic. Calling out about some "Barty Crouch Junior". Then they disappeared into the castled only to re-emerge with yet another Mad-Eye Moody looking a little bit worse for wear.

What ever was going on, it wasn't any of Harry's business.

* * *

"…And then I sliced his throat. Straight through like butter."

"Like Butter?" Adrian laughed out, ignoring the disgusted look from Ron.

"Well, maybe a bit tougher then butter." Harry shrugged.

"So he's really dead?" Blaise asked.

"He's really dead."

"…"

"So who wants to fight me next?" Adrian shouted with a broad grin.

fin


End file.
